darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Michaeldsuarez
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :Michaeldsuarez The destruction of your planet Because you posted a comment here, You have left us no choice..... We've destroyed your planet. To prove we destroyed your planet we took a picture of the exploding planet..... I hope you weren't home when it happened..... Have a nice day. --'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:29, 25 July 2008 (UTC) planet as Madclaw PWNED it.]] Re: Durp Yes that was in fact a serious ban, we block all users who post in that forum for a short amount of time. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:46, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Template Cool template! :D Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 04:10, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Darthipedia So, you are on Darthipedia, too. Sorry for being inactive on swfanon, I had some important things to do but from tomorrow I will be able to contribute again. I will make a fictional mechanical faction that took part during the Galactic civil war. Do you have any suggestion for that? It will break canon as the imperial forces will unite with the rebel ones to stop it. If you and other users help me, by creating pages or giving me ideas, I promise I will develop it to a whole era (including icon and category of that era). --Odysseas-Spartan | 19:50, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Blocked Feel free to join IRC to discuss things. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:56, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Userpage Allo, since I'm in a less feral mood then ususal there are 3 things I'd like to see from you in order for your userpage to be unlocked. #ask permission from #Restore the Darthipedia banner with the on the big wiki's page that you removed so wrongfully #Sing The Imperial March in #darthipedia If you are done with these holy tasks post the relevant links as proof on my talkpage in order for me to unlock your userpage. Cheers and have a Darthiffic-eviltastic day/night/whatever depending timezone. \m/ Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:21, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Feel free to join our chatroom to discuss things, all in the name of Lulz offcourse. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:30, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thats cool. And for future references our chatroom is open to you if you have any questions or comments, an admin will be present most of the time. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:07, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hey dude, merry christmas and a happy new year. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 01:13, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Emergency OH NOES!! YOU LIE!! MISTER GIL SAID PARODY WIKI'S ARE VALUABLE! I'M VALUABLE AND SPECIAL! Hehe, touche dude I salute you. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:06, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Spam? what spam? 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:40, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ah well I don't really care about such high-tech stuff so feel free to put funny youtube vids on my talkpage if you want to. Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:45, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Jax Pavan / Paven whatever Ohai MDS, I saw you tagged that article for deletion, which I would find a loss because I thought it was still funny even though you misspelled the name. I changed some minor things so tell me what you think. If you still want it deleted say the word. Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 02:23, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Question Hey, I had a question for you. When singing “My Humps” in Cuban, does “My Humps” translate to “Praise Castro,” or is there another phrase for it? Let me know when you get a chance. This is very important. - Brandon Rhea (talk) 18:40, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Also, if for some reason you find this question offensive and want me to permablock the shit out of Rhea let me know if you get the chance. Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 18:42, October 11, 2009 (UTC) =O It was Madclaw and the rest of the Darth cabal (which doesn't exist) that convinced me to do it! I've been framed! - Brandon Rhea (talk) 01:31, October 13, 2009 (UTC)